minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
TechGalxy (2nd World)
TechGalxy was Founded By Tapasko, It was originally made for Tapasko's home so he may live In Peace. History After Geekville members started to be less active, Tapasko wanted to find his own land to call home, He started from ShadowT and made his way north towards the ocean, In which he found a small Island now where the Tower Of Power now Stands, after the Tower was Build ,Tapasko was talking about his new house he had just made on the Chat when yo4you asked If he could join him on his land Tapasko Said yes and TechGalxy went from a private land to booming town and will be a booming city. TechGalxy now has an Above Ground Portal It's next to Edge's. UPDATE: Techgalxy now has a second above ground portal called Tech-down (The red and white one next to the other portal) Districts Techgalxy is split into 3 Districts they are: Tech-Prime: this area Is where the first portal was made and where most of Techgalxy members build and live. Tech-Down: Is a Down-Town area where People can build tall builds this is also where the Techgalxy Hunger Games Arena Is. Project ascend: Cancelled Test Servers Tapasko has a few Test and mess about Servers that everyone on VGA can use, Because Taps run these off is PC's hard-drive you will have to ask him which one you would like, Below are the Minecraft Server Taps can Run, 1.5.2 Minecraft. (Main Server) AKA, TechgamerLive Server 1.4.7 Voltz Server. (Tekkit Mods) 1.5.2 MineZ Server. (MineZ Clone) Taps Min-Imator Server this server has a load of random Plugins just for making Minecraft Movies on. Tapasko can run over Server if needed like a 1.6.2 Server (if you want plugins let Taps know First) All members of Techgalxy get access to Tapasko's Main TechgamerLive server, we use this server to make test builds and plan stuff for our bigger build project and just to scew around in creative mode (Techgalxy members will get acces to gamemode 1, some members get acces to WorldEdit). If you want to join ask Tapasko either on our forum post, in game or on skype. There are also other people on the server some of them playing in survival mode. Techgalxy Hunger Games On the 30th of June 2013 the 1st annual Techgalxy Hunger Games was held on the border of Techgalxy and Tech-Down, Tapasko,yo4you,goodHardLife and Haldrie Hosted the event with only 1 hickup, we had a lot of feedback on this event asking if we would do more like this and we will Below are some Photos taken by Lidien. 2013-06-30_13.51.35.png|Stand Packed 2013-06-30_13.48.56.png|yo4you and Tapasko hard at work 2013-06-30_13.56.42.png 2013-06-30_14.00.34.png 2013-06-30_14.03.35.png|Go! Mia! Go! 2013-06-30_14.06.44.png|1st Round Winners Bubba145's so happy 2013-06-30_14.22.20.png|Double Slap 2013-06-30_14.25.25.png 2013-06-30_14.25.27.png 2013-06-30_14.27.18.png|Oh god so much Blood 2013-06-30_14.41.31.png|Bad Charmander!!! 2013-06-30_14.44.16.png 2013-06-30_14.49.26.png|ML with Tapasko 2013-06-30_15.03.02.png|wrath of the Mods 2013-06-30_15.03.14.png|Take this 2013-06-30_15.03.33.png|Duncan Joins the fight! 2013-06-30_15.05.48.png|Mine! 2013-06-30_15.07.40.png|Final Round Winners 2013-06-30_15.07.56.png|Close Up of the winner 2013-06-30_15.08.18.png|Host Picture 2013-06-30_15.08.24.png|Host Picture 2 2013-06-30_15.09.38.png|Group Photo Thank you Everyone for taking part Around the Town Tapasko,Yo4you, SarahJD, Goodhardlife and Allukain are always working to make new and old members everyday task easier we have auto-farmers every sheep color in pens and 3 very large Mines but these are only for members of the City, 2013-02-02 12.14.17.png 2012-12-23 13.09.57.png 2012-12-21 15.07.18.png 2012-10-30 00.53.13.png 2013-02-02_13.12.53.png|The Tower of Power 2013-02-02_13.08.39.png|view from the portal 2013-02-02_13.09.57.png 2013-02-02_13.10.45.png 2013-02-02_13.09.27.png 2013-02-02_13.09.04.png techgalxy.png Untitled.png 2013-04-20_15.20.29.png 2013-04-20_15.28.53.png 2013-04-20_15.31.48.png|Lets go to prison 2013-04-20_15.33.04.png|Prison Picnic 2013-04-20_15.34.52.png 2013-04-20_15.36.28.png 2013-04-20_15.39.00.png 2013-04-20_15.43.14.png|3D 8 Bit runner 2013-04-20_15.51.50.png 2013-04-20_15.55.11.png 2013-04-20_15.55.18.png 2013-04-21_20.15.49.png Schermafbeelding 2013-04-30 om 16.43.32.png|A view of Techdown Schermafbeelding 2013-04-30 om 16.27.50.png|View from above the giant cactus Schermafbeelding 2013-05-05 om 13.26.42.png|Portal plaza 2013-05-05_21.23.15.png|TechDown portal opening 2013-04-27_12.47.57.png|Char.... :( 2013-05-18_14.05.05.png|it's a bird y4y.png|The snow golem whisperer Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal